The present invention relates to electric connector fasteners adapted for use in an electric connector for securing it to a matching electric connector.
FIG. 1 shows a female retaining plate 10 adapted for use in a first electric connector for engagement with a male retaining plate 21 of a second electric connector 20. The female retaining plate 10 comprises a hook hole 11 at one end, an axle housing 12 transversely disposed in the middle, a press portion 14 at an opposite end, and a projecting spring strip 13 spaced between the press portion 14 and the axle housing 12. The male retaining plate 21 comprises a screw 25 mounted in a hole in the connector 20, a projecting strip 22, a raised portion 23 raised from the projecting strip 22 at one side. When the two electric connectors are connected together, the raised portion 23 of the male retaining plate 20 is forced into engagement with the hook hole 11 of the female retaining plate 10. When to disconnect the two electric connectors, the press portion 14 is depressed to force the hook hole 11 out of the raised portion 23. The drawback of the aforesaid arrangement is that the raised portion 23 of the male retaining plate 21 tends to be forced out of the hook hole 11 of the female retaining plate 10, causing a connection error. Further, because the female retaining plate 10 is a metal plate and the press portion 14 is not electrically insulated, it is dangerous to operate the press portion 14 with the hand when power supply is not turned off.